


Take a Sip, Babes

by andyetilienot, electrapng



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Ji Guang-Hong, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Drinking Games, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, everyone who drinks is legal in Russia, no actual sex but lots of discussion of it, rarepairs galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/andyetilienot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrapng/pseuds/electrapng
Summary: A few days before Viktor and Yuuri’s official engagement party, all of the skaters meet at their apartment for an impromptu get-together. When JJ suggests they play Never Have I Ever, things go downhill quickly. Or uphill, depending on who you ask.





	

Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t want to be here. He’s standing at the door to Viktor and Yuuri’s shared apartment in Saint Petersburg, brushing the snow off his leopard print coat and tucking his blond hair behind his ear. 

_I can’t believe I have to go to this stupid get-together and Otabek isn’t even going to be here,_ Yuri ponders bitterly, scuffing his boot on the carpeted floor. He considers sending another text to Otabek but decides that it can wait; Otabek is probably still in line at the airport Starbucks like he was five minutes ago. 

Yuri shakes his head in annoyance and lifts his hand to knock. Before his fist can even connect with the wood, the door flies open to reveal Viktor Nikiforov. 

“Yurio!” the older skater yells, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and lifting him off the ground. 

“HEY! Put me down! You see me at the rink every day! And that’s not my name, you old man!” Yuri hits Viktor like a toddler having a tantrum until he puts him down, the teenager fuming silently while Viktor laughs at the serious expression on his friend’s face. 

“Why can’t a father be happy to see his son?” Viktor teases. 

“I’m not your fucking son,” Yuri spits and shoves past Viktor with his shoulder into the spacious apartment. 

“Language!” Viktor calls after him. 

He unlaces his shoes and tosses them into the pile with everyone else’s next to the front door. He looks down at his feet, clad in leopard print socks that actually match for once, and wiggles his toes. It feels good to be out of those shoes, although he swears they weren’t that tight when he bought them a few months ago. 

Yuri makes his way through the kitchen, where some snacks are set up and Makkachin is napping under one of the bar stools, and into the lounge. A sizeable group of people are sitting in a circle. He freezes in the entryway. Nothing good can come of people sitting in a circle. Viktor’s probably cracked and has convinced everyone to join a cult. 

“Yuri! Nice of you to finally show up!” Mila Babicheva, as cheerful and rambunctious as ever, calls. Everyone else in the circle turns to look at the teenage boy standing in the archway and shouts their greetings. Phichit Chulanont flashes him a peace sign from his side of the circle. Christophe Giacometti lifts his champagne glass and winks. For some unfathomable reason, Jean-Jacques Leroy of all people is there too, and he gives Yuri what would be a friendly wave if he was anyone else, but from _him_ Yuri is sure it’s meant to be condescending. 

“Viktor and I are really happy you could make it. Sorry it was so last minute,” Yuuri Katsuki greets Yuri quietly with a smile. The Japanese skater sits on a comfortable looking throw pillow on the floor next to Phichit and an empty seat Yuri assumes is for the man’s fiancé. 

“Hey, Pig, what have I missed?” Yuri says in place of greeting the other host. He finds the only other empty seat, between Mila and Sara Crispino on the couch, and sits down, pulling up his feet onto the cushions and making himself comfortable. Sara turns to smile at him quickly before taking a sip of her cocktail, resuming conversation with a very disinterested Seung-Gil Lee. Yuri can relate to the brooding Korean; he doesn’t want to be here either. 

Yuuri opens his mouth to speak, but JJ cuts him off. “You haven’t missed much, lil’ Yuri,” he says. “We’ve just been catching up on gossip before Viktor and Yuuri’s official engagement party in a few days.” 

Yuri growls at JJ, baring his teeth. He’d long since come to terms with being called “Yurio”, but JJ’s nickname would never grow on him. 

“Hey, relax, lil’ Yuri is like your rapper name,” JJ says with a cocky half-smile. Leo de la Iglesia snorts discreetly from his perch on the loveseat next to Guang-Hong Ji. Yuri glances over to where the two are sitting and spots their hands, intertwined, with Leo’s thumb brushing over the back of Guang-Hong’s hand. 

_Huh. Wonder when they became a thing. Ugh, now there are_ two _gross couples here._  

Yuri digs his phone out of his pocket to send a text. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**apparently the american skater who flopped b4 the final and the babyfaced chinese boy r dating bleh**  

**From: Otabek**    
**Yuri, you seem to forget that you are younger than he is and you also have a babyface. I’m not surprised, though. They were very close at Skate America.**  

**From: Otabek**    
**By the way, I finally reached the front of the line at this Starbucks from hell. They were out of white chocolate sauce, but this smoked butterscotch latte isn’t bad.**  

 

“I do not have a babyface…” Yuri grumbles under his breath and pockets his phone again, slightly agitated but happy to have interacted with Otabek. 

He glances around the room, then frowns. “Why isn’t Pewdiepie here? He’s fucking annoying so I’m glad he’s not here but I thought you losers liked him. Or Georgi for that matter.” 

Everyone in the room goes quiet and looks at Yuri. Surprisingly, Guang-Hong is the one to break the silence. “Do… Do you mean Emil?” 

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Of course I mean Emil! Who else do we know that looks just like that Swedish loser?” 

Phichit laughs loudly from the other side of the room, casting his gaze onto Yuuri. “See? I told you I’m not the only one who thinks he looks like Pewdiepie!” 

Yuuri glares at Phichit and smacks him lightly on the arm, but he’s still smiling. “Okay, sure, whatever you say, Phichit.” 

Sara turns to face Yuri, explanation in hand. “It was hard enough for me to get here without my brother tagging along, and it would have been impossible with Emil.” 

Yuri nods in acknowledgement. He didn’t actually care if Emil was there or not, but he was glad he didn’t have to spend any unnecessary time around Michele Crispino and his creepy obsession with his sister. 

“Georgi canceled last minute without explaining why. He probably had a date with his memories,” Mila says casually, picking at her cuticles. 

Leo looks like he’s about to say something when a loud _CRASH_ reverberates from the kitchen, followed by Makkachin whimpering and Viktor yelling profanities in Russian. 

“Language!” Yuri yells in the direction of the kitchen, copying the same tone of voice Viktor had used on him earlier. Mila cackles and gives him a high five. 

“Oh no…” Yuuri furrows his brow and stands up to go investigate. 

“Wanna bet this is Makkachin’s fault?” Leo attempts to joke. Guang-Hong giggles and nuzzles closer into his boyfriend’s side. Yuri makes a face and looks away from the lovebirds. 

Yuuri returns from the kitchen, Makkachin on his heels, and sits back down on the throw pillow. “Viktor was preparing popcorn for everyone when Makka decided he wanted attention and lept at him,” he explains, sighing and petting the dog’s head. Makkachin seems to sense that he’s done something wrong, so he slinks away to hang out by Seung-Gil, who happily allows the silly poodle to sit in his lap. Seung-Gil smiles, and come to think of it, Yuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen the older skater not look disgusted by everyone around him.

Yuri hears a camera shutter noise and turns in time to see Phichit lowering his phone with a ridiculous grin on his face.

_Does Phichit really have to take pictures of everything?_ Yuri grouses internally.

Moments later, Viktor walks into the room, carrying a tray with glasses and bottles piled precariously on top in one hand and a bowl of potato chips in the other. He sets both down on the coffee table and surveys the room, counting who already has drinks and who needs them. 

“Okay! I think that’s enough for everyone! There would be more snacks if a certain someone hadn’t knocked me over.” Viktor pauses, sending a look to Makkachin, then continues cheerfully, “If anyone wants a drink, let me know! I’m the bartender for tonight!” He beams, clearly excited to serve his friends.

“Viktor,” Chris pouts, pausing his conversation about weddings with JJ, “I thought you said I would get to be the bartender.” 

“Did I say that?” Viktor frowns, then shrugs. “I guess I forgot! You can be the bartender at the actual engagement party then!” 

“Ah, okay, does that mean I have to cancel the bartender we hired?” Yuuri frantically looks between his fiancé and his fiancé’s best friend, his phone open and already dialing the bartending company. “We might not be able to get a full refund at such a short notice but I’m sure the company will work with us…” 

Chris reaches across the empty space between him and Yuuri and pats the other’s knee. “I was kidding, Yuuri. I didn’t think Viktor would actually try to replace a professional bartender with me. You can hang up the phone.” Yuuri visibly relaxes and ends the call. 

“Although,” Chris keeps going, and Yuuri stiffens again, “I would be perfectly happy to provide entertainment…” 

“NO THANK YOU!” Yuuri practically shouts, then takes a steadying breath and says, “I--I mean thank you for offering, but I don’t think that’s necessary!” 

“Well, if you change your mind, you have my number.” Chris winks at Yuuri, then downs the rest of his champagne flute. Yuri makes a gagging noise and buries his face in his hands. 

Guang-Hong clears his throat, shifting in his seat. “Can I get a rum and coke?” he asks meekly. “Mostly coke…” 

“Sure! Oh, that reminds me. Yurio, you’re getting a Coca-Cola. We can’t get you drunk under our roof,” Viktor explains while he mixes Guang-Hong’s drink. 

“I’d take offense because I’m technically allowed to drink in Russia, but _someone_ has to be sober here,” Yuri states in a matter of fact way, “but I want orange Fanta, not coke.” 

_This way I’ll be able to remember anything incriminating you say_ , Yuri schemes. 

Yuri takes his drink when Viktor offers it to him and watches everyone else get their drinks. Mila asks for a beer and Sara finishes off her cocktail and immediately asks for one, too. 

_Weird. I thought I read somewhere that Sara doesn't like beer._ Yuri files away this observation for later use. 

Viktor practically sits on Yuuri’s lap after he’s given everyone their drinks, leaning back against the younger man’s shoulder and giving him kisses along his jawline. Yuuri flushes a deep red but wraps his free arm around Viktor’s shoulders. Yuri gags again. Viktor stops his ministrations against Yuuri’s neck and leans forward, clapping his hands together and nearly knocking over his drink in the process. “We should play a game!” His eyes light up. 

“What did you have in mind?” Seung-Gil asks, fumbling in his pocket for what sounds like dice. Makkachin gets up in response to the noise and trots to a bed in the corner. 

“Well, I was thinking--” Viktor starts, but is cut off. 

“We’re playing Never Have I Ever,” JJ asserts confidently. 

“What’s that? I’ve never played,” Guang-Hong inquires. 

“It’s a game where everyone goes around in a circle and says something they haven’t done. If other people in the circle have done it, they have to take a sip of their drink,” Leo explains to Guang-Hong, loudly enough that someone else in the group who’s also never played before could also hear. 

“I was ready to set up a Mario Kart tournament, but this sounds just as fun!” Viktor claps his hands together again. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Yuuri whispers. 

“I’ll go first!” Mila leans forward. “Never have I ever… stolen something. Let’s start mild. And no, pirating music doesn’t count, or else we’d all be drinking.” 

A momentary silence passes over the circle. Then Seung-Gil, Sara, Yuri, and Guang-Hong all take a sip. 

“Guang-Hong? You’ve stolen something?” Yuri asks, impressed. 

“It was an accident, I swear! I was really little and I left a shop while still holding a toy in my hand. My mom was so upset and I was scared that I’d go to jail!” Guang-Hong trembles slightly. Leo rubs the other boy’s back for comfort. 

“I've never shoplifted or anything like that,” Sara says (a little too quickly in Yuri’s opinion), laughing nervously, “but sometimes when Mickey’s annoying me I'll steal his things and hide them from him.” Mila leans in front of Yurio to give the other woman a mock toast with her beer glass, and Sara smiles back. A faint blush dusts her cheeks. 

“What I want to know,” Viktor says, fixing his fiancé with a stare, “is why you didn't drink, Yuuri.” 

“But I've never stolen anything!” Yuuri protests. “At least not that I remember. Oh no, did I steal something while I was drunk?” 

“Yes. You stole my heart,” Viktor mewls, leaning against Yuuri again. Yuuri’s face and neck turn a deep crimson color. He swats at Viktor weakly. Phichit lets out a loud _aww_ and gently shakes his best friend by the shoulder. Yuri shrieks unintelligibly in disgust. 

Yuri takes his phone out of his pocket again, angrily texting Otabek. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**viktor just said the pig stole his heart they r revolting**  

 

Yuri frowns when he doesn’t get a response right away but figures that Otabek might just be finally boarding his flight and hasn't gotten a chance to send an update. 

“Which way are we going?” Guang-Hong asks timidly. “Is it my turn?” 

JJ nods. “Well, since you asked, I guess it is.” 

“Okay. Never have I ever… ditched school? Or work.” 

Chris snorts. Everyone in the circle but Seung-Gil and Guang-Hong himself takes a sip. 

“You’re telling me that Seung-Gil has stolen something but never ditched school?” JJ says, raising one eyebrow. 

Seung-Gil shrugs in response. He doesn’t offer any explanation. 

“Okay, whatever,” JJ dismisses him. “Just trying to make conversation…” 

“My turn!” Leo says. “Never have I ever been arrested.” 

Yuri looks around the circle waiting eagerly to see who drinks, but to his slight disappointment, nobody does. Chris momentarily lifts his glass a bit, but doesn’t actually take a drink. 

“I’ve never actually been _arrested_ before, but I’ve gotten warnings,” Chris explains his hesitation. 

“Let me guess: public indecency?” Yuri asks, then rolls his eyes when Chris gives him a nod and a wink. 

Phichit visibly brightens when he sees it’s his turn. “Ooh finally! Never have I ever…” He pauses, looking directly at Yuuri and grinning devilishly before continuing, “Gotten drunk and danced with my celebrity crush and also pole danced on the same night.” 

“Screw you,” Yuuri mutters under his breath before taking a small sip. Everyone in the group laughs. Even for those who weren’t there, the 2015 Grand Prix Final banquet has become the stuff of legend. 

“You know you love me,” Phichit croons. 

“You know what, Phichit? Two can play at this game. Never have I ever eaten expired food knowing that it was expired,” Yuuri fires back. A chorus of oohs echo around the circle. Yuri smirks; now _this_ is the sort of drama he was hoping to see. 

Phichit exhales a large amount of air from his nostrils, but still drinks. Yuri also takes a sip of his orange Fanta. 

“Hey! He’s done it too!” Phichit cries, pointing at Yuri. 

“I’m Russian. It would take more than some old soup to hurt me.” 

“At least I was a college student when I did that. What’s Yuri’s excuse for being gross?” Phichit asks, although he clearly doesn’t expect an answer because he immediately continues, “Well, Viktor, it’s your turn!” 

“Right! Okay. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo while I was drunk,” Viktor says. 

Yuri watches the circle closely. Two people take a sip: Chris and, to Yuri’s immense joy, JJ. 

“Chris, I’m pretty sure we’ve seen every inch of your body,” Mila giggles. “Where is this tattoo?” 

“It’s on my ass,” Chris states simply. 

Now it’s Viktor’s turn to giggle. “Really? I thought you were joking when you told me about that…” 

“I would never joke about something as serious as an ass tattoo!” Chris places a hand over his heart in mock-offense. 

“Please don’t show us,” Yuuri begs, covering his eyes. 

“I only show people who ask.” 

“Now I wanna hear about JJ’s drunk tattoo,” Leo speaks up. 

“Actually, I have two drunk tattoos,” JJ says shamelessly. “The first was this guy on my back,” He turns around and lifts his shirt to reveal his lower back tattoo proudly displaying his own initials, JL. 

“Nobody sober gets a tramp stamp,” Seung-Gil says softly. “At least not one of their own initials.” 

JJ ignores his neighbor’s comment and keeps going. “The second is actually a funny story, it’s my initials on my left bicep. Isabella and I wanted to get matching tats, right? We thought it would be cute to get each other’s initials but we were both pretty wasted so we mixed things up and now I have a tattoo that says JJ and she has one that says IY.” 

Yuri’s eyes just about pop out of his head. _This is amazing blackmail material_. 

The entire circle howls with laughter. Despite himself, Yuri laughs so hard that he feels his binder digging uncomfortably into his ribs. 

It takes several minutes for everyone to calm down again, and Phichit is wiping tears from his eyes. “That’s probably the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” he chokes out, still clutching his stomach. 

“Ooh, my turn,” Chris coos once his breathing has returned to normal. “Never have I ever… Hmm. Had a sibling.” 

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Yuri says while Yuuri, JJ, Leo, Phichit, Mila, and Sara take drinks. 

“There’s not much that I haven’t done. And those few things? Well, I didn’t want to hurt your virgin ears, Yuri.” 

Yuri cringes violently. _I’m less innocent than he thinks, I don’t live under a rock._  

“Well, would you look at that! It’s my turn!” JJ has a suspicious glint in his eye, and Yuri braces himself for impact. “Never have I ever masturbated while thinking of someone in this room!” 

“JJ, what the _fuck!_ ” Yuri shouts, and his horror and disgust only grow when he realizes that he, JJ, and Guang-Hong are the only ones who haven’t drunk anything. 

“Yes, Jean-Jacques, what part of ‘Yuri’s virgin ears’ didn’t you understand?” Chris says when he’s lowered his glass. 

“Sorry,” JJ says, obvious Canadian pronunciation and everything, but he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“Why is nobody worried about _my_ virgin ears?” Guang-Hong demands. 

“You’re 18 now, he’s still underage,” Phichit says. 

“Wait, Guang-Hong, you and Leo haven’t slept together yet?” Seung-Gil questions, both eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“No! I’m asexual!” Guang-Hong blurts. His cheeks are so pink that his freckles are barely visible. 

“Oh. Cool.” Seung-Gil nods. 

Once Guang-Hong seems to have finally noticed that Leo did indeed take a sip, he lets out an embarrassed wail and buries his bright red face in his hands. Leo looks extremely guilty. Yuri takes advantage of the distraction and goes into detective mode. 

_Yuuri and Viktor are obvious. Leo was probably thinking of his little boyfriend too. But what about the others? Mila and Sara wouldn’t be creepy enough to fantasize about Seung-Gil, the guy is openly gay..._  

His train of thought is cut off when Viktor shouts, “Chris! That’s so gross! I think of you as a brother!” 

“Oh, Vicky, not everything is about you,” Chris purrs. 

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_  

Yuri didn’t have time to dwell on it, because Viktor had now turned his suspicions toward Phichit. “Phichiiiiit. Please tell me it wasn’t Yuuri you were thinking of.” 

“What? No way! He’s my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

Viktor seems satisfied with this answer. Yuuri looks like he wants to die on the spot. _Poor guy_. 

Guang-Hong’s face has finally emerged from behind his hands, and he’s muttering reassurances that he’s not actually creeped out to Leo. 

Yuri sends another text to Otabek. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**im learning SO MUCH**  

 

Seung-Gil clears his throat. “Shall we move on?” Once everyone’s murmured their agreement, he goes on. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender.” 

JJ, Phichit, Mila, Sara, Chris, Viktor, and Leo all take a drink. 

“Hold up,” JJ puts his hand in the air, “Viktor, I thought you were gay. You’ve kissed a girl before?” 

“I am, and I have. That’s when I realized,” Viktor explains carefully. JJ looks momentarily confused, then it passes and his face goes back to his default smirk. 

“Look, if the only way I could sleep with this really hot guy who insisted he was straight was to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend, I was going to take the opportunity,” Chris says out of nowhere. Yuri resists the urge to smack himself in the face. 

“Nobody asked, Chris, but thanks for sharing.” Leo flashes a slightly forced smile. 

“Oh, wow, I need another drink already,” Sara says, looking a little confused by her empty glass. “I want something with juice this time, though. Juice and vodka.” 

“Get her some water, too,” Mila says softly. “I don’t want her to hurt herself…” 

Viktor quickly fixes Sara her third drink of the evening and a glass of water, and she thanks him when he hands them to her. 

“Okay,” she says, swaying slightly, “never have I ever been kicked out of a bar.” 

Chris is the only person to lift his glass to his lips. Yuri isn’t remotely surprised that Chris has been kicked out of a bar, and nobody else seems to be either. 

“Fun fact: the time I almost got arrested and the time I got kicked out of a bar happened simultaneously!” Chris looks far too pleased with himself. 

Yuri clears his throat. “Well I haven’t kissed anyone ever so never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender, I guess,” he says with a shrug. 

Everyone but Sara and Yuri himself drinks. She hiccups a little, then whispers “No, but I want to.” Nobody seems to hear her but Yuri and Mila. Mila shuffles a little bit. 

_This should be interesting._  

To Yuri’s dismay, everyone else in the circle seems to be more interested in the fact that JJ took a sip. Everyone is whispering about him, wondering if he’s really not straight or if he did it on a dare. 

“JJ? You gonna spill?” Phichit asks, hands under his chin, totally invested. 

“I’m bisexual. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” JJ says calmly. “It was before I started dating Isabella.” 

“I had no idea you were anything but straight,” Seung-Gil comments. JJ makes a face. 

“I guess Georgi really is the token hetero,” Viktor says, making eye contact with Mila, who snorts and nods. Yuuri also laughs from next to Viktor, leaning into his fiancé’s side. 

“Yuri, I can’t believe you’ve never kissed anyone,” Mila begins dramatically. “By the time I was your age, I’d already kissed four boys! One girl too, but that’s a different story.” 

“SHUT UP, HAG!” Yuri yells. 

“Oh, but it’s my turn! Do I _have_ to shut up?” Mila pouts with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Yuri huffs. Strands of his blond hair flutter dramatically in front of his face. 

Mila sticks out her tongue at him and continues. “Never have I ever been in a relationship with an authority figure or someone I’m an authority figure to.” 

Yuuri and Viktor share a loving glance and take a sip of their respective beverages. 

“Hey, Chris, Mr. Skating Federation absolutely counts, you're drinking too!” Mila calls the Swiss skater out. He swishes his drink in his glass and takes a dainty sip. 

“Fair enough. I'm not sure I would say that Max is an authority figure to me all the time, though…” He winks. 

“I’m not completely sure what that’s supposed to mean but I have a feeling it’s not safe for work,” Guang-Hong says. 

“Guang-Hong, there's some things you're probably better off not knowing,” Phichit offers by way of explanation. The younger Chinese skater seems even more mystified than he was before. Seung-Gil snorts at the exchange from his place in the circle. 

“Oh, it's my turn again!” Guang-Hong says quickly. “Okay, um, never have I ever smoked weed?” 

Yuri feels his phone finally vibrate again, so he hastily takes a sip (along with Phichit, Chris, Mila, and Viktor) and fishes it out of his pocket as fast as he can. 

 

**From: Otabek**    
**I’m so sorry for the late reply. An old lady thought I looked just like her brother who was apparently killed by the Soviet police and was telling me his life story.**  

**From: Otabek**    
**Care to share what you're learning?**  

**To: Otabek**    
**cant tell u over text. too risky.**  

**To: Otabek**    
**the kgb is probs watching me rn**  

 

“JJ, I know for a fact you ate some pot brownies after the Grand Prix Final,” Phichit shouts, causing Yuri to briefly look up from his phone. “Take a sip.” His phone vibrates again. 

 

**From: Otabek**    
**Why would the KGB be watching you?**  

**To: Otabek**    
**isnt tht just something they do**  

**From: Otabek  
****Touché. Now excuse me, I need to go find an outlet to charge my phone.**  

 

When Yuri looks up again, Guang-Hong has decreed that yes, pot brownies definitely count, so JJ has taken a drink despite his protests. 

“Hey, while you were all ganging up on me,” JJ says with a wicked smirk, “it seems like you missed that small fry over there took a drink too.” He gestures toward Yuri with the hand holding his half-emptied glass. “Care to share with the group, eh?” 

“No,” Yuri snarls. 

“You made sure you got it from someone trustworthy, right Yurio?” Viktor asks with a tone of genuine concern. “People will lace it with all sorts of things these days. I just want you to be safe.” 

“I'm not an idiot, Nikiforov,” Yuri spits, then continues, “don’t talk to me like you're my dad.” 

“He just worries about you and your health!” Yuuri attempts to defend Viktor and placate Yuri at the same time. 

“Whatever,” Yuri hisses. 

_They should mind their own damn business._  

The tension in the air is so thick that a bystander could cut through it with a knife. 

After a moment, Leo clears his throat. “So uh, my turn?” The rest of the group collectively relaxes. “Never have I ever sent nudes.” 

This time, Guang-Hong, Yuri, Sara, and Leo himself are the only people in the room who _don’t_ drink. 

Yuuri looks incredibly flustered. Viktor is sitting on his lap, arms looped around the other’s neck. Viktor laughs when he notices how pink Yuuri got after he drank and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“No need to be embarrassed, _zolotse_ ,” Viktor purrs in Yuuri’s ear. Yuri makes a face at the Russian endearment. 

“Why do you two,” JJ starts, pausing to point at Viktor and Yuuri, “send nudes when you live together?” 

“Uhhh…” Yuuri is speechless. His mouth opens and closes again. He gestures with his hands then buries his face in them. 

Mila comes to the rescue. “So you mean you and Isabella don't send each other sexy pics if you haven’t seen each other recently? Poor girl.” 

_Yes! Drag him!_  

“We do! I just don’t see the point when they’re like, joined at the hip, eh?” 

“You’ll never understand the fine art of sexy pics, JJ.” Mila shakes her head gravely. 

“Ooh, Milaaaa,” Sara slurs excitedly. “Why haven't I seen these?” 

_Wait, what?_  

Mila blinks rapidly. “What?” She laughs, but the sound is forced. 

_How is Sara going to get herself out of this?_  

“Y’know, like,” Sara hiccups, “girls send each other their nudes, right? To get their opinion before they send them? That is a thing girls do right? Also you’re just so pretty...” 

Across the circle, Phichit’s jaw has practically hit the floor. Leo and Guang-Hong are looking at each other, sharing an entire conversation in glances. Chris looks smug, while Seung-Gil, for some reason, looks visibly relieved. Yuuri has taken a particular interest in the floor.

_Jesus Christ this is so bad. I hate everything about this._  

Yuri nudges Mila, breaking her out of her trance. 

“Wow. Um.” He’s never seen Mila this flustered in all the years they’ve known each other. “Sara, do you maybe want to talk about this tomorrow? When you’re a little more sober?” 

Sara nods a little too quickly, then groans and rubs her temple. “I--yes. Tomorrow. Sounds lovely!” 

The room descends into so much chaos that Makkachin huffs at the noise and walks down the hall to the bedroom. Yuri can't believe that just happened. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**u owe me a whole pizza next time i see u**  

**From: Otabek**    
**Why?**  

**To: Otabek**    
**sara crispino just embarrassed herself in front of everyone n basically admitted her crush on mila**  

 

“Mila, do you want me to get you some water?” Guang-Hong asks, starting to stand up. “You look a little faint…”

 

**From: Otabek**    
**What about Mila? Did she say anything first?**  

**To: Otabek**    
**omg shut up u sore loser sara confessed first deal w it**  

**From: Otabek**    
**I guess I’ll have to congratulate them when I get there… IF I get there…**  

 

“Well,” JJ starts, “it looks like Phichit, Seung-Gil and lil’ Yuri are the only single people left in the room!” He guffaws and gets a high-five from Chris in response. Phichit chokes on a sip of water. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**ur so dramatic omg**  

 

“Guys, this really isn't funny…” Yuuri begins but his smile betrays him. 

 

**From: Otabek**    
**Me? Dramatic? Look who's talking.**  

 

Yuri sends Otabek the middle finger emoji and puts away his phone. 

“Should we just call it a night now?” Viktor asks, although he doesn’t seem particularly ready to send everyone home. 

“Absolutely not!” Phichit shouts. “The party’s just gotten started!” The rest of the circle murmurs in agreement, even Yuuri, although he looks slightly apprehensive. “Besides, it's my turn! Never have I ever been walked in on while having sex!” 

Chris and JJ are the only people in the circle to drink this time. Yuuri frowns. 

“Wait, Phichit, you haven’t?” 

“Yuuri, you were my roommate for two years, you _know_ I haven’t.” 

“But that doesn’t mean _I_ had to be the one walking in!”  

“Sock on the door trick. Always works.” Phichit gives a wink that would probably make Chris proud. 

“Uh, not always,” JJ stage-whispers.

“Anyway!” Yuuri says loudly. “Never have I ever eaten pet food.” 

“You know what, Katsuki? Fuck you!” Phichit yells before downing the rest of his drink. “You were the one who dared me to do it!” He shakes his head as he walks on his knees to the coffee table and pours himself a new drink. 

Yuuri laughs loudly, and he laughs even harder when he notices his fiancé also took a sip, as did Yuri. 

“Viktor, what? Why did you do that?” Yuuri asks between bouts of laughter. 

“I was tired and I thought one of Makkachin’s Milk-Bone treats was a cookie. They taste really bad, in case you were wondering.” Yuuri leans against Viktor, wheezing into the older man’s shoulder. 

“I was just curious.” Yuri shrugs. “Cat food also tastes like crap.” 

“Honestly hamster food just tastes like dusty nuts,” Phichit says. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Dusty nuts? How unhygienic.” Chris shudders. “Please tell me you expect a higher standard of cleanliness from your partners than that, Phichit.” 

Yuuri groans loudly and Guang-Hong dramatically face-palms while Phichit screeches with laughter. Sara shrieks too, right in Yuri’s ear. 

_Fucking immature children._  

“Honestly, though, Phichit,” Yuuri says, his face reemerging from Viktor’s shoulder, “between this and the expired food, we know you don’t care too much about what you put in your body.” 

Phichit gasps dramatically. “How _dare_ you say that! I always use protection!” He winks as Chris whoops loudly and Seung-Gil snorts. Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s shirt again. 

“I am learning so much tonight…” Leo shakes his head. 

“Seriously,” Yuri replies. 

“Yay! My turn!” Viktor says. “Never have I ever had public sex!” 

At this point, Yuri isn’t surprised to see Phichit and Chris drink, although Mila and Seung-Gil joining them is a bit of a shock. 

“Yo! Seung-Gil! I didn't know you were such a freak!” JJ congratulates the other man loudly, clapping him on the back. Seung-Gil glares at JJ. “Jeez, never mind.” 

Once JJ has quieted down, Yuri can make out what Yuuri is whispering to Viktor. “I guess that maybe… if you do want to try that someday, we can? Just not in the onsen, please…” Viktor smiles wide and hugs Yuuri close to him, showering the top of his head with kisses. 

“You're gross!” Yuri yells at the couple. Yuuri blushes again but Viktor just laughs. 

“I think it's sweet,” Leo speaks up to defend the two. 

“Did you even hear what they were saying?” Yuri throws up his hands in exasperation. 

“No? I just think they're cute together is all.” 

“That explains it then.” 

“I think I should have asked for a little more rum in this…” Guang-Hong mumbles. Leo squeezes his shoulder and offers a sip of his own drink. 

“Ah, my turn…” Chris licks his lips once, contemplating. 

_I have a bad feeling about this._  

“Never have I ever… had sex with someone in this room.” Chris makes eye contact with everyone in the circle individually. Yuri scowls when Chris’s gaze reaches him. 

As expected, Yuuri and Viktor drink immediately. 

From across the circle, Phichit and Seung-Gil make eye contact. Seung-Gil nods, Phichit shrugs, and they both take a sip at the same time. 

_Holy fucking shit!_  

Yuri is pretty sure he’s going to lose hearing in his right ear, because for the second time that night, Sara is shrieking next to him. He can’t quite make out what she’s saying but he catches the word _congratulations_ somewhere in there. 

“So… when you asked me for relationship advice, you were asking about Seung-Gil!” Chris’s eyes widen at the realization. “He must also be why you declined my invitation for a threesome with Max.” 

“You asked _Chris_ for relationship advice??” Guang-Hong asks Phichit in disbelief. 

“You wanted to have a threesome with _Phichit?_ ” Leo directs his question to Chris. 

“Who wouldn't want a piece of this? I'm a real catch,” Phichit says jokingly, but Seung-Gil nods in agreement all the same. 

“Let me get this straight,” Mila says, then laughs at her choice of words before continuing, “well, not straight, but you know. You’re together now, right? Or was it just a one-time thing?” 

“We are,” Phichit says at the same time that Seung-Gil says “We’re together.”

Sara claps her hands together and squeals. “I'm so happy for you!” 

Phichit smiles bashfully. “Thanks!” 

“Wait,” JJ interjects, disrupting the reverie, “Seung-Gil. When you said you'd had public sex, that was with Phichit?” 

“A blowjob in the bathroom before performing does wonders for the nerves,” Seung-Gil says nonchalantly. 

_That was the most he’s spoken all night,_ Yuri thinks while he scowls. The rest of the people in the group seem stunned into silence. 

“Okay. I'm sorry for asking but I really can't be the only one thinking it. Does this mean that Phichit has blown you while you were wearing the parrot costume?” Leo asks shyly. Chris snorts. 

“Uh. No comment.” 

Guang-Hong giggles softly. “It does make him look like a parrot…” 

“The colors were chosen to show how gay I am,” Seung-Gil states simply. The tension in the room melts as everyone laughs along with him. 

“Finally! My turn again!” JJ shouts with glee. “Never have I ever had multiple orgasms.” 

“Fucking hell, JJ,” Yuri says. He hesitates while he watches Mila, Sara, Yuuri, and Phichit drink. 

_Should I expose myself like this? Fuck it._ Yuri also takes a sip of his soda. 

“Yurio!” Yuuri cries out. “Too much information!” 

“He asked!” Yuri points at JJ. “I was just following the rules!” 

“Respect, lil’ Yuri,” JJ raises his glass to the other for a toast. Yuri pointedly ignores him. 

“He’s a teenager and he masturbates,” Mila says drily. “So what? The real question I have for JJ is, have you ever _given_ someone multiple orgasms?” 

“Of course! I treat my queen well!” 

“Now we know what kind of roleplay he’s into…” Chris trails off, nudging JJ in his side. 

“No more sexual questions! Please! I've had enough for one night,” Yuuri begs. 

“Good, I was getting bored with all this sex talk anyway,” Seung-Gil says. “Now if we’re all ready, it’s my turn. Never have I ever accidentally called my coach mom or dad.” 

Yuri, Mila, Yuuri, Guang-Hong, and Sara all reach for their drinks. Chris meows when Yuuri lifts his drink to his lips. 

“I’M KINKSHAMING!” Yuri yells. 

Yuuri goes pale and waves his hands back and forth. “No! Not like that! I’ve never called Viktor... that! It was Celestino!” 

Phichit nods. “I was there and it was hilarious! Yuuri turned so red!” 

“I hadn’t seen my parents in person for a few years, I think that was why, but it was so embarrassing.” Yuuri groans. Viktor giggles, then cradles Yuuri’s face in his hand and kisses the younger man on the tip of his nose. 

“You’re so precious, Yuuri,” Viktor coos. Yuri rolls his eyes again. He considers fighting the couple when his phone buzzes again. 

 

**From: Otabek  
****I had to fight a 20-something neckbeard who’d been hogging the outlets for the last couple of hours to play Overwatch on his laptop. My phone is no longer dead.**  

**From: Otabek**    
**Yuri, he was using a headset with a microphone. In public. AND he was playing as Bastion the entire time! Unbelievable.**  

**To: Otabek**    
**ew wtf**  

 

“Hey, what the fuck? My coaches _are_ my parents! Not cool," JJ fumes. 

“Calm down. I said accidentally. I wasn’t targeting you,” Seung-Gil explains, exasperated. 

“Okay, _down_ boys!” Sara slurs, then giggles at herself. “Never have I ever, hmm... gone skinny dipping!” 

Yuuri frowns while Viktor, Mila, Phichit, Chris, JJ, and Leo drink. “Does soaking in a hot spring count?” 

Sara scrunches up her face in concentration for a moment, then declares that yes, it does count. Yuri curses under his breath before joining Yuuri in taking a sip. 

“I just wanna say that I was peer pressured to do it. I didn’t want to go skinny dipping,” Leo says. 

“Sure, Leo,” Chris says, the statement dripping with sarcasm. 

“I’m serious! All the guys in my cabin on the last night of summer camp wanted to sneak out and jump in the lake and they dragged me along,” Leo explains.

“Didn’t you go to a Catholic summer camp?” Guang-Hong questions his boyfriend. 

“Yep, Our Lady of Grace Youth Camp. Half the people at the camp are super religious and the other half go because their parents make them and spend the entire time hooking up. I’d been going since I was little but I didn’t really fit in too well there for the last few years.” 

JJ nods enthusiastically. “Gotta love those summer camp adventures, eh?” 

“That’s such an American thing; I love it.” Phichit comments. The others in the circle nod and murmur in agreement. 

“I always had so much fun at camp,” JJ says with an exaggerated smile. “I can’t believe I actually cried myself to sleep on my first night away when I was eight.” 

It probably wasn’t fair to hold something JJ had done when he was a small child over his head, but Yuri still lets out a shout of laughter. “Well, never have _I_ ever cried myself to sleep!” 

The circle falls into silence as everyone turns to stare at Yuri. Some people in the group look like they pity him, like Yuuri and Leo. Others look like they’re trying hard not to laugh, like Phichit and Mila. 

“What?” Yuri spits out. “Why isn’t anyone drinking yet?” 

“Yuri. You're sitting here in the middle of singles skating's LGBT club and you're telling us you've never cried yourself to sleep?” Phichit asks, raising his eyebrows until they disappear into his hair. Mila cackles, doubling over. Yuuri also giggles despite himself from the other side of the circle. Yuri splutters and flushes slightly. 

“Aw, look! He’s blushing!” Mila yells, pointing at the younger Russian skater. He sticks out his tongue at her and flips her off, still blushing. 

“It shouldn't fucking count if it was angry tears…” Yuri swears under his breath. 

_What the fuck do they know about me, anyway? Ugh. Whatever._  

“So, everyone?” Viktor asks, and they all nod, even Yuri.

“Bottoms up,” Chris says. They all knock back their beverages at the same time. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Yuuri suggests, his gaze never leaving his fiancé’s. 

“I think we’re all out of ideas after that last question,” Phichit says. Everyone in the room nods, murmurs their agreement, or just starts to stand up. Yuri groans loudly when he stretches his legs out from being curled under him on the couch; he hadn’t noticed, but his left foot had fallen asleep. 

“Who’s the old man now, Yuri?” Mila teases him while she stands up herself. Yuri flips her off again, but Mila just laughs. She notices a swaying Sara and reaches over to steady the other woman. “Maybe we should call you a taxi. I don’t want you trying to find your way to your hotel on the subway this late at night,” Mila whispers to Sara. Sara just nods, snuggling into Mila’s side, causing Mila’s cheeks to turn almost as red as her hair. 

_As much as I make fun of Mila, I really hope this works out for her,_ Yuri thinks as the two head to the door. 

Phichit nearly trips over the coffee table in his haste to drape himself over Seung-Gil’s shoulders. Seung-Gil gives him a small smile. Phichit gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and Seung-Gil blushes slightly. Yuri hates to admit it, but they are pretty cute too. 

Chris slaps a hand on Phichit’s shoulder and Phichit turns to acknowledge the Swiss man’s presence. “I loved what you said about the singles skating’s LGBT club. We should make matching tank tops!” 

“Can we do crop tops instead? Tank tops don’t flatter my figure,” Viktor butts into the conversation. 

“Cut it yourself, Vicky dearest.” Chris winks at Viktor, gives Phichit’s shoulder another slap, and walks out the door. 

JJ saunters over to where Yuuri and Viktor are standing. “Hey Viktor,” he starts. Yuuri tenses slightly, sliding an arm around Viktor’s waist. “You better return to the ice this year, or I’m gonna be mad.” 

“I am?” Viktor says with a look of confusion. 

“Great! I knew you couldn’t resist competing on the same ice as me. JJ OUT!” JJ shouts, putting his arms up and doing the ‘JJ style’ pose. He winks at the two of them, then turns again to make his exit. Yuuri relaxes a little, then puts his other arm around Viktor and rests his head against his fiancé’s chest. 

“Is JJ always like that, or is it just an act?” Guang-Hong asks. 

“Yes,” Leo answers. 

“Guang-Hong! Leo!” Phichit shouts, still hanging off of Seung-Gil. “I miss you guys! We need to hang out again before the party!” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m gonna get Guang-Hong back to the hotel,” Leo addresses Viktor and Yuuri for the second half his statement. “Thank you so much for hosting! We had a great time.” Guang-Hong nods along while Leo speaks. 

“What, you two are leaving before the slow-dancing starts?” Yuri says, gesturing at Phichit and Yuuri, both clinging to their partners. 

“Are you jealous, Yuri?” Seung-Gil asks the teenager. 

“Fuck no! You guys are gross.” 

“But you love us!” Viktor partly disentangles himself from his fiancé to give Yuri a one-armed hug. 

“Sure, sure, whatever,” Yuri says, but he hugs Viktor and even Yuuri back. “Yakov and Lilia will actually feed my corpse to my cat if I get back too late. So I’m leaving. See you weirdos later.” 

“Bye, Yurio!” everyone says. 

Yuri’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he walks out the door. 

 

**From: Otabek**    
**My plane finally got here. I’m about to board. See you in a few hours. :-)**  

 

Yuri smiles at the screen. 

 

**To: Otabek**    
**i cant WAIT to tell u everything...**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! We came up with the idea when we were sending each other dms on Twitter and couldn't let it go.  
> You can find us on Twitter at @electrapng or @andyetilienot !!  
> If you would be interested in follow up chapters let us know. We were thinking about writing the conversation between Mila and Sara or what happens when Otabek's flight arrives.


End file.
